The In Between
by snugglespickles
Summary: sasusaku Sakura is the key of the war ,but she is still at school and she dont know anything about herself.Sasuke an Angel Of Death And he was sent to save her to help her but she doesn't want the past to become the furture. Will she let him help her?
1. The Truth Of The World Around Us

I's my first ever fanfic It will hopefully be a SasuSaku so dont be nasty

* * *

The In-Between

The Truth Of The World Around Us

* * *

**There are the from below who are sent up to cause war and hate those have an tail and horns. They are surrounded by a red aura .I call they Devils but they are not like the humans say they are not red skinned and half goat .They look human.**

**Then there's the people from above who are sent down to cause peace and love those have halos and wings .I call them Angels but they are not like the humans say they don't have to play music and don't always wear white .They look human too.**

**Then there's the Angel Of Death .Humans say they are from hell but they can be a mixture of Hell and Heaven Angels and Devil, but I don't know much about.**

**And final we have the betweens which are the humans and when they are killed by the Angel Of Deaths they may go to either Heaven or Hell it depends on which Angel Of Death they are killed by Heaven or Hell.**

**Humans say that hell is bad and Heaven is good but in the world we live I don't know which one is good or which one is bad. It's up to the Human, Angel, Devil to choose their path it's not up to the people above or below it's the being who chooses.**

**Which am I you ask?**

**Well I don't know because I'm different unlike Human, Angels and Devils I can tell which one is which.**

**Now you ask who I am?**

**I'm Sakura Haruno I'm 16 I go to a school called ****Konoha I live on my own apart from my cat Snuggles ,So I live in an apartment. My Parents they died in a car crash when I was 6 I not poor not rich for someone with no parents but I have a weekend job.**

**

* * *

**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

'**Oh shut up, I'm up, I'm up' Sakura thought as she rolled over to turn her alarm off.**

"**Half six in the morning I have time do my morning business" She said as roll out of bed and hit the floor with a.**

**thump**

'**Half seven is that it what did I forget hmmmmmm……. NARUTO' she grabbed her bag rushed out the door slamming behind her **

**

* * *

**

**Naruto 16 he goes to the same school as me he lives on his own and he never knew his parents and a bit poor but he has his weekend job too. Not many friends.**

**He is a Demon Devil but he is not like any I have seen before instead of trying to make war and hate he tries to make love and peace and don't forget friends his Demon is called the Nine Tailed Fox I know because the shape of his aura and he is trying to make his own path not following the Devils from below.**

**

* * *

**

"**Hi Naruto" she shouted as she ran up to his side holding her skirt make sure it don't come up as she ran he too was wearing the school uniform a black trousers or skirt for girls and a red polo shirt with the school logo on the left side. He had his spiked like always and like always some of his blonde spikes fell over his face.**

**As for her she had her hair down which is a change because she normally had it up ,but she wanted it down for today so she straightened her pink curls and left the first to curled she thought it looked nice.**

"**Hi Sakura-Chan have you seen Sasuke-Teme wow look at you, you look really nice Sakura-Chan you should did it like that more often" he said ,he looked a bit shocked about the way she looked.**

"**Naruto you shouldn't call Saskue a Teme you'll only get beaten up again and why are you looking for him again it's not like you are best friends right"**

**She said nudging him.**

"**Well he stole my bag again and my lunch was in that so now I don't have any lunch I don't have my remen" he cried **

"**You can have mine, and Naruto he's over there" she pointed to where he was standing holding Naruto's bag shaking his head trying to it look like Naruto wasn't strong enough to kick that posh , rich guys really nice ass.**

"**Time to get my beg back thanks Sakura-Chan" he ran over to Sasuke .She sighed and got her first aid kit out ready how many more times is he going to fight Sasuke to lose to Sasuke and she'll be the one to clean him up after their little fight.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke Uchiha 16 goes to the same school as me and Naruto he lives on his own too I don't know what happened to them he is very rich and very popular (mostly with the girls)**

**He's an Angel Of Death And As I said I don't know much about they apart from he is surrounded by mixture of Red and Blue Aura which is strange but of course I don't know much about them so I wouldn't know .**

**

* * *

**

"**So Naruto what have you learnt today or nothing as usual" She sighed as she cleaned the cut on her head.**

"**No I learnt that you will always be there for me to pick me up when I fall right Sakura-Chan" Naruto said with his foxy grin **

"**Might Naruto but remember this might be are last year together" she looked at the ground **

"**Hey Sakura-Chan look singing contest you should enter you have a great voice" He said looking at the looking at the sheet on the door of the classroom **

"**What! I can't sing and I wouldn't know what to sing" she said as a Evil Devil called Ino was about to walk in the classroom **

"**O don't tell me your going to enter the contest it don't say classical you know it says up to date music and anyway if you do enter you aren't going to win because I'm and I'm a much better singer than you" and with that she went and sat next to Sasuke **

"**Yer like a dieing CAT" Sakura said quietly so Ino's friends didn't hear her **

"**Don't listen to her Sakura-Chan you can sing and not just classical" Naruto said giving her the thumps up and his foxy grin **

**Soon after the bell went time for class they went in and sat in their seats waiting for their teacher who always seems to be late for every lesson that she has with him.**

"**Well what shall I sing then mister smarty pants" she asked Naruto **

"**Well something you are comfortable and willing to singing front of the school" after Naruto said that their teacher showed up and the lesson started.**

**Sakura was not listening to her teacher she was trying to think of a good song to sing for the singing contest then it her**

"**I know one" she said a bit to loud which made her wake up from her day dream to people staring at her waiting for her too carryon saying.**

"**Yes Sakura you know the answer to one on these question how able this one 24c times 16d as you cut in while I was telling every one how to work them out" asked their teacher kakashi **

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi Hatake 27 my teacher for Maths, Science and English I don't know where he lives or with anyone .He's an Angel Of Death too but he surrounded by a blue aura.**

**He wear light blue jeans that have little rips in them and a pink t-shirt that have red stripes and some rips he has silver hair and a scar on his left eye don't know how he did it but it must be something to do with being an Angel Of Death because now and then you see and tint of red in them.**

**

* * *

**

"**Hmmmmm……."23c times 16d it equals 385cd no its 384cd and that's my final answer" she answered with a smile the class looked shock but Sasuke because he don't care and Naruto because he already knew she was smart. The class all turned and looked at Kakashi to see if she was right.**

"**Well done Sakura" he said with a smile. She turned her head to look at Naruto and Kakshi turned to look at Sasuke who just look back him and they just nodded to each other.**

**

* * *

**

'**Hmmmmmm………so she smart as well as being the key Kakashi is going to have to teach her how to fight too if she is going to fight in the war'**

**

* * *

End for now **


	2. The Plan

Well I Tried

* * *

**_The Plan_**

* * *

As Angel Of Death (AOD) I must kill beings, but I'm an In-Between AOD. I have a red and blue aura which is special. I'm different from the AODs I don't kill I train to though, but I'm not meant to, No. Not me I have to look for the Key. 

What Is The Key You Ask? Well

The Key is an special being who don't know how to lie ,cheat or steal .I have to find the being before the devils do other wise there's is no hope for the Angels because the Devils will have the stronger side the being holds powers that it don't know it has the powers are strong and that's what the Angels want to help us out .I know how to find the being because the hold the necklace which has a light blue pearl in a shape of a tear drop on a white gold small key shape pendant which tells me the Key is a girl.

Well there's something's I'm going to have to tell you about me to get your trust right? Well when I little I was cursed by the Devil himself but that's not the worst of it I was not the only one cursed my older brother was and as a result my family was killed by him he told me to run, not why maybe it was for safe keeping to make sure that I could get strong enough to kill him or to protect me from the Devil, I'll never know because I ran that night ran from him, The Deviland my dead family .That night still haunts me.

Who am I?

I'm Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_**

Sasuke turned to turn off his alarm and right on cue a flash of light a scroll appeared on his desk ,with a groan he jumped out of bed to pick up the scroll.

He opened it and read aloud

'Tickles Was her nick name was found dead in Open Street, the work of a devil, Sasuke you must hurry to find The Key'

Under it was a picture of little wings and a halo which meant she was an Angel he read on 'P.S She was to a fine doctor and she was killed by a bite to the neck which the in**-**betweens didn't catch (A.N. Ok I didn't last long)

"I all ready know who the Key is"

* * *

**_SASUKE_ _POV_**

The Key Is SakuraHaruno, 16, no parents, TheKey She Is a strange smart girl with strange pink hair and she is the only girl that I like because she don't have huge crush on me like the others, but there's a problem her best friend is a Devil and DemonDevil at that, could they have beat me to her. No. That Dobe isn't normal Devil he doesn't try to be bad like the others he wants to be good.

* * *

**_NORMAL_ _POV_**

He picked up his back pack and put over his shoulder, a Quick look in the mirror he quick brushed the back of his head with his hand to make a bit more spiky.

On the walk to school he saw his mates Neji, Shikamaru and Lee.

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

Neji 16, Family tree .An AOD also tries to find TheKey. His eyes are a pearly white colour and his hair is a dark brown colour .His hair is long and down in a pony tail near the end to keep it out of his face he wears the school uniform he wears the collar up high and a sweat band around his fore head and his right wrist.

Shikamaru, 16, Parents .An AOD also tries to find TheKey. His Eyes Are Brown a long with his hair. His hair is up in a pony tail and as it spikes he looks like a pineapple he wear his collar high like Neji and he wears a sweat band around the top of his left arm.

Lee, 16, Parents .Same as Neji and Shikamaru. His Hair is short and spiky (A.N I know its not but I need him to look good) His eyes are black like his hair and he has bushy eye brows but not to bushy he wears a sweat band like me and Neji one round his head and another one round his left wrist.

* * *

**_NORMAL_ _POV_**

"Hey Sasuke what took you so long thinking about how many way to kill your brother again" said Neji .Sasuke just smirked and walk with them to school.

"No I was thinking about making friends with dobe" He replied as they continued to walk to school.

"Why him plus he wont because he is always with that pretty youthful girl all the time and what about are name we will have to change that too" Answer Lee

"Who cares about our name look if we get to make friends with Naruto then we make friends with her" Sasuke said

"So why do we need to make friends with her she's not important she's just another girl with a huge crush" Answered Neji Stopping

**"Am I the only one who saw the necklace that she is wearing she wears the Hidden Key!" **He said as he stopped and continued to talk "That's why we are going to be friends with him and her" he finished

"Ok then, but wait was I the only one who got the scroll about the girl was nick name was Tickles?" asked Lee

"No I got it too do you know her?"

"She was an Angel she went to our school, she was Hinatas and Ten Tens friends she was Sakuras too she was really smart to I like her she didn't have a huge crush on any apart from Kiba and she was a great laugh she was the clown of the class man she's going to be missed big time" said Neji

"Hey we better get going or we're going to be late for school" said Lee

"True lets go, wait Lee wake Shikamaru up then we can go" said Sasuke

**_"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!"_** shouted Lee while shaking him

"Hn… So troublesome" he said waking up and they continued walking to school

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

The thing that me and my mates have in common is that we are all AODs, Have millions of fan girls, we're looking for The Key. We're not allowed to kill and we all love sports.

That's why we're mates

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

"So are you to ask the dobe or what?" asked Neji

"Yes I just need to find him first" Replied Sasuke

"Well that should be easy he's probably in first period with Sakura-Chan, later Sasuke good luck and don't upset Sakura-Chan" said Lee as Neji, Shikamaru and him self walked off to their class.

Sasuke walked into the classroom and the whole room filled with screams from all the girls apart from Sakura, all the boys groaned and carried on looking at Sakura.

"Naruto why are all the boys looking at me" Sakura said as she tried to hide her face with her hair

"I don't know maybe they like you with your hair down I told you it looks better down" he said with his foxy grin "So what ya going to sing for the singing contest?" He asked as Sasuke came and sat down next to him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she answered pocking her tongue out at him

"Awww come on Sakura-Chan" he pouted, he turned around to see Sasuke "What do you want Teme" He said as he got angry at the site of him

"You know you should call me Teme, and I'm not here to argue Dobe I want to make friends as we didn't start off very well" said Sasuke

"Why?"

"As I said we didn't get off to a good start" he replied "If that's ok with your girlfriend?" he said looking over at Sakura and smirked

"I'm not his girlfriend so shut up you cold heart jerk don't smirk at me and why would I care who Naruto likes any way?" She said in a very bitter voice

'Great not a very good start quick say something'

"So would you and Sakura like to come to mine after school" he asked quickly

Naruto looked at Sakura who just sighed and nodded her head

"Sure as long as you don't beat me up"

The lesson started and Sakura couldn't find out why Sasuke was being so nice to Naruto after yesterdays acted, she tried to shake it off why she thought about the song she was going to sing which is three days for now, or the prom that's in two weeks, every times she thought about Sasuke kept popping back in her head again, the day went quick for Sakura she couldn't remember do work in any of her lessons.

The end of the day came and Sakura waited for Naruto out side his class room when Sasuke and his mates came and stood next to her like body guards

"What do you want?" she asked in a sort of cold tone

"Well thought you and Naruto was coming to my house so I thought I come and stand next you and wait fir Naruto" he replied in the same tone

"Well you don't need to stand around me like I need protected im not some Angel you know" she said in the cold tone

'Oh but you do need protected and you are an Angel the most beautiful angel that the Heavens have ever sent down… wait I didn't just say that' he shock his head to get that though out of his head .a couple of minutes later Naruto came out of his class room to see two people smirking and him along with a very happy Lee and a very angry Sakura, he just smiled at the way her face was.

"Are you ready yet so we get to the jerks house then go home" she said in a very angry tone of voice, he started to laugh which only made Sakura angrier _**"WHAT.ARE.YOU.LAUGHING.AT!"** _she said thought gritted teeth

"Your face" that hit the spot Sakura screamed and started to hit Naruto.

Everyone laughed which kind of settled her down

"Can we go now" she said with a smile

"Yes we can" Sasuke said with a smirk

Once they got to Sasuke's house Naruto and the rest all started to have a good, but Sakura she started to think about what Sasuke wanted to do with him

'Why's that jerk being nice to Naruto all of a sudden ,what first beat him up then make friends with then when his not looking stab in the back , maybe they want to beat him up because his a Devil .No I'm the only one who can see his aura .Right? What if I'm wrong and he has changed no Sasuke wont change' she looked at him and smiled 'Naruto' she put her head down the boys gave her a worrying look.

"Hey Sakura what's up Hinata and Ten Ten will be here in a minute or two so chin up" Said Neji

**Wrong Move!!!**

"Do you no what?" she said as she started to look up "I'm leaving I know what you are doing your trying to friend then when his not looking your going to stab him the back just because he's a Deviland you lot are AODs I don't know what you want with me ,but I'm a nobody , Sorry Naruto" with that she got up a left

Every one sat still for a couple of seconds be fore Sasuke got up and went to look for Sakura ,when he found her he saw he sitting on a bench then he a flash back of some sort.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

"_Sasuke-Kun ,Sasuke-Kun Wake up Sasuke-Kun" he opened his eyes to see a 5 year old girl with pink hair and green eyes staring at him "Your Awake good lets go play in the park yea come Sasuke-Kun"_

"_Sakura Was I sleeping on the bench again" he asked _

"_Yes you were come on to the park" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the park_

"_Sakura I don't feel like playing at the park today, I'm going to go home ok see you tomorrow" he said as he waved goodbye _

"_Oh bye then ill see you tomorrow then don't forget ok" she waved back with a smile _

**_End Flash Back_**

* * *

'I never did come back the next day because I got home that when it happened ,she probably waited for me like she normal does' he said to himself as walked to the bench and sat next to her 

"I never did come back the next day when we were five or six did I?" he asked

"Nope and I was left to wait again but now I know why because that was the same day as your family death, well I got over that you never wanted to speak to me again" she said looking at the ground

"Well if I didn't want to speak to you again I wouldn't be here would I?" He said as she got and walked away "Sakura" she didn't stop "Sakura" she still didn't stop "Sakura this isn't about Naruto"she stopped "Sakura do you know who you are" she looked at him

"Why who am I?" she asked

"You are ……..

* * *

**_END for now_**

Tickles is me if you didn't get it the next chapter will be up as soon as I write


	3. Not Normal

Not Normal

* * *

Sakura POV

**_War. Fighting .Blood .Death . Four things that I fear the most. _**

**_Running, jumping, turning to look if anyone is following. Looking and finding my destination .A field, no trees, no flowers, no nothing just dead grass, dead trees, dead humans and animals. I stood there in the middle but it was different because I __wasn't looking though my eyes but from a far watching myself just standing there._**

**_Explosions was heard where I was looking a smirk appeared on my face and an evil glint past by my eyes something was wrong with me. Then three demons appeared form where the explosions where. Standing still. __Still not moving with the smirk still plastered on my face. _**

**_The demons where no longer human the WAR had started and I had to fight and not give in, to the enemy , to power and mostly to myself. The demons had claws and wings but they look like rocks -_**

**_

* * *

_**

-Rock Demons

**_Rock demons make purely from rock the larg__er they are the easier to beat._**

**_Weakness –__ Water and Ice _**

**_Strengths – Fire and__ Earth_**

**_Weak/Powerful –__ Weak _**

**_Small/Medium/Large – Medium _**

**_

* * *

_**

From what it looked like something sparked in my hand, it swirled, twisted and dripped. Water one of the demons weaknesses but how do I know that do I even know that or am I just guessing?

**_My figure though what I thought looked like a water ball hitting one of the rock demons. _**

**_Then breathing out some freezing cold air .freezing one of the demons my figure jumped and pulled out an kunai aiming for the helpless frozen demons. With hitting it, it shattered, easy .two more to go. Doing the same to the other two, I looked unbeatable._**

**_Then more demons came out from everywhere – the earth, the sky, the water that I left untouched that I didn't see until now and balls of flames, I was surrounded._**

**_

* * *

_**

-The Earth Demon

**_The Earth demon made purely from earth for example – trees, mud, stones _**

**_Weakness – Fire and Physic attacks _**

**_Strength – Water and Rock_**

**_Weak/Powerful – Weak _**

**_Small/Medium/Large – Medium _**

**_

* * *

_**

-The Air Demon

**_The air demon use a storm to bring in it full power it can also break into particles and is hard to find._**

**_Weakness – Light and Earth _**

**_Strength – Storm – Water – Lighting _**

**_Weak/Powerful – Powerful_**

**_Small/Medium/Large – Unknown _**

* * *

-The Water Demon

**_The Water demon uses the water to its advantage making water clones and hiding in the water making it hard to find._**

**_Weakness –Lighting and Physic__ attacks _**

**_Strength – Water and Ice _**

**_Weak/Powerful –Powerful_**

**_Small/Medium/Large – Unknown_**

* * *

-The Fire Demon

**_Almost dragon looking and uses fire to cook its prey._**

**_Weakness – Water, Ice and Rock_**

**_Strength – Fire and Earth_**

**_Weak/Powerful – Weak _**

**_Small/Medium/Large – Medium _**

* * *

**_Then I was in my body again. Something moved taking hold on my necklace around my neck and breaking it into two. Light shone around me. My legs going weak, my head spinning, and my mouth had gone dry. So my screams went unheard._**

* * *

Waking suddenly screaming aloud, but like my dream my throat was too dry and the scream which I thought was loud seemed only a whisper to the rest of the world. Lifting my shaking hand to my necklace, it was gone. Now searching my bed, my clothes, my side. It was not there.

Finally giving up on my necklace, I popped into the shower feeling my neck again I feels so bare. Then suddenly remembering what happened before the strange dream before I got home, the conversation with Sasuke.

* * *

*Flashback*

_"I never did come back the next day when we were five or six did I?" he asked_

_"Nope and I was left to wait again but now I know why because that was the same day as your family death, well I got over that you never wanted to speak to me again" she said looking at the ground_

_"Well if I didn't want to speak to you again I wouldn't be here would I?" He said as she got and walked away "Sakura" she didn't stop "Sakura" she still didn't stop "Sakura this isn't about Naruto" she stopped "Sakura do you know who you are" she looked at him_

_"Why who am I?" she asked_

_"You are …. The key" he finally said after a long pause and a sigh after finishing the sentence._

"_The key?" she questioned._

"_You are someone sent to protect the world someone to prevent the war, if not prevent it but stop it. You was sent before along time ago but you was not protect you thought you could do it by yourself and you left and we never saw you again until now, you was reborn we believed that the darkness had got to and made you selfish because I know you are not" he finally finished his face full of emotion which was strange for Sasuke._

"_That is not me Sasuke I'm not strong I'm a nobody. Just a normal human. I'm not like you and the others; I'm not a demon or AOD. I'M JUST HUMAN" Shouting the last part she was in tears. _

"_Look at me Sakura you see my aura. No human can see that Sakura just you. You're the chosen one Sakura no one else" walking over to her, he pulled out her necklace and looking at it._

"_I need to leave I'm sorry" pushing him away slightly she began to walk away towards her home, to towards her hell. _

"_Sakura! If you don't believe me let me take your necklace" she turned back and looked at him_

"_Why? It's just a necklace" she told him_

"_If someone saw you wearing like that they may attack you thinking that you are the Key and as you are not they will just kill you" he said plainly shrugging his shoulders, he started to walk away. Thinking about slightly she ran up to him placing the necklace in his back pocket and whispered something his ear. She turn and started walking towards her home again._

_*_Flashback Ends_* _

* * *

Taking a deep breathe of relief. That my necklace is in hopefully good hands. Although I was still confused about my dream I needed to talk to someone and I only knew one person for it. Quickly getting changed and sorted my hair, I picked up my coat and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Sasuke POV

**_I watched as my body, ran though the forest it had changed I did not know this forest. Although I was not in my body I could still feel how it was feeling. It's heart was racing as if it was afraid that something bad may happen or like I was to late for something or someone._**

**_I continued until I reached __a field, no trees, no flowers, no nothing just dead grass, dead trees, dead humans and animals._**

**_I was looking around for something then I saw it a bright light and object flying in my body direction and the light faded. Then I realised I was too late, for what I do not know. Running toward where the bright light came from laying on the floor was her._**

**_Sakura. Dead. Was this the past?. Her necklace was shattered next to her. Picking it up I held the pieces in my hand. I watch as my body started to cry._**

**_I was watching my own body crying, then it stopped and started muttering a spell. And the necklace took shape once more and my body whisper 'you shall be reborn and we shall stop this together I promise I will find you again someday'._**

**_I soon was in my body as a light shone around the both of us and I felt that my body had shattered into a million pieces and I was still alive to feel it._**

* * *

Waking up and sitting straight up, I felt the cold sweat run down my back remembering that dream I started to wonder if that was my past or my future? Which one I do not know.

Lifting my hand to rub the back of my head I felt a chain looking down, I saw Sakura's necklace. Then remembering their chat last night. He remembered what she whispered in his. Made him smile a little, just a little.

* * *

*Flashback*

"_If someone saw you wearing like that they may attack you thinking that you are the Key and as you are not they will just kill you" he said plainly shrugging his shoulders, he started to walk away. Thinking about slightly she ran up to him placing the necklace in his back pocket._

"_Well then you take it, I only trust you with it Sasuke. Only you do not break it"_

_She turn and started walking towards her home again._

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

Finally getting up I had a quick wash, I needed to get to Kakashi and quick I needed to asking what is going on. I opened my door and…

*BAM* I walked straight into someone….


End file.
